Would you do it? If I Asked?
by FeatherQuill12
Summary: Remus overhears a troubling conversation between James and Sirius concerning himself. Fluff and sadness warning! Slight WolfStar. T for language. Enjoy!


**A/N** **Yes this is yet another oneshot but alas! Inspiration for 'Happiness delivered in a note" Is nonexistant so have wolfstar instead. T for language, FLUFFY SADNESS WARNING! **

**Please review it helps (like really) to know what you think. THANKYOU!**

**Enjoy!**

Would you do it? If I asked?

The astrology tower would have been amazing that night. The sky's were clear and free of obstacles, baring the ever-expanding civilization of glowing, whiling balls of gas, marring a blanket of onyx. There were no intrusive cotton clouds to block the view and, from Remus Lupin's point of view he should have been able to see the entirety of the Milky Way in all it's majestic glory...that was if he wasn't currently hiding behind the door and the top of the stairs.

Remus Lupin was not scared of heights or the dark or even the never-ending monsters in the Forbidden Forest, it was hard to be scared of something when you yourself were the cause of many a frightful night. But, if there was something that Remus Lupin was afraid of...it was abandonment, most of all by his friends. So it was not because of heights or the dark or even the monsters that Remus Lupin was hiding behind the old, rickety, wooden door. It was in fact, due to his friends.

Sat on the edge of the tower, but three metres from where Remus stood, were James Potter and Sirius Black. From the back they looked almost identical, save Sirius' slightly longer hair and taller build. But it was not simply their presence that stopped Remus in his tracks, but their conversation.

"Pads! You can't just walk out like that! What did she say?" James' laughing voice rang out over the grounds.

"Oh you should've seen her! Her face went bright red and her eyes went all wide like a fish!" He twisted his face into a crude impression. "I think she had a haemorrhage when I walked away!"

"But what did she say?" James leaned in closer, intrigued.

"She was all like 'What the hell is wrong with you?! I am the most beautiful girl in this school and YOU don't want me?!" His voice went squeaky and high pitched, forcing Remus to put a hand over his mouth in desperation. Trying his hardest not to laugh he turned back to the conversation at hand.

Prongs was laughing, loud and obnoxious. "I-I cant believe you just walked away half way through?! What did you tell her?"

"I just said I wasn't that into it, yanno?"

"Wasn't that into it?" James' laughter subsided, "Mate, that's a Greengrass girl, you can't just not be into it."

Sirius fell silent, looking up to the stars as Remus watched with a furrowed brow. Even he knew that if you fund yourself lucky enough to be alone with a Greengrass girl, you never, under any circumstances, give up that chance. The Greengrass girls were known for their beauty, long flowing golden hair and exotic green eyes, plus a body that anyone would be jealous of. No one in their right mind would give up the chance to talk to a Greengrass girl, let alone...well no one unless they were...oh. Remus knew he couldn't jump to conclusions just yet but he had a pretty good idea of a certain conversation he might be having with the dog animagus sometime soon.

The werewolf's attention was brought back to the two boys by his own name. For a fleeting moment he thought he had been discovered before hearing that he was in fact now the subject of the conversation, not just the moderator.

"Remus" James' voice rang out in the silence, despite being barely a whisper.

"What about him?" Sirius replied.

"What do you think would happen?"

"James, come on now, use your words." Sirius joked. The smile immediately left his face, however, when James turned to him.

"Really, if he...lost it...got out of control-"

"I don't want to talk about this, James." Sirius warned.

"But we need to. How would we-"

"James. Why are you asking this?" Sirius interrupted.

"It's just...the thing with Snape."

Sirius huffed and hung his head. " James, that was my fault not yours. Besides that was last year, why are you thinking about it now?"

"I don't-I don't know. It just worries me, what would happen? Would they take him away-"

"James! Stop!" Sirius jumped to his feet, teetering on the edge of the tower.

"No! I need to know, Sirius! What would happen?"

"I don't know!" Sirius' voice rang out, he jumped from the wall and faced James, his desperate scream, broken only by the tears choked in his throat. "I don't know! And that scares the shit out of me, James."

Silence followed.

Sirius was leaning against the cold stone now. Remus wanted desperately to go over there, to hold him tight and tell him it was okay. But it wasn't. He hung his head.

"Sirius." James whispered.

"What?"

"If he lost it-" Sirius lifted his head to stop him but James carried on, "If he lost it, and they were going to take him away or-or worse, could you do it? If he asked?"

"Could I what? Run away with him? Of course! I would," Sirius took a deep breath, "I would do anything for him."

Remus sighed. To see his friends rally for him in such a generous and loving way should have filled him with joy but instead all he felt was dread. Undeniable, throat-clenching, stomach-dropping, dread. He stepped out from behind the door silently and addressed the boy's backs.

"Could you do it?" They both jumped and spun to look at him, eyes wide and startled. Sirius started to open his mouth before Remus interrupted him. Staring straight into his eyes he said, "If I asked you to?"

"Remus of course I would always go anywhere-"

"No, could you...stop me. No matter what. I people were in danger."

"Remus-"

"COULD YOU DO IT?" Remus yelled, his eyes squinted and his fists clenched.

Suddenly, all at once, Sirius was wrapped around Remus, his hands in his hair and his hair in his shoulder. "I love you, more than anything and I would do anything for you, but there is nothing, not even you, Remus Lupin, that could make me take a life, most of all there is nothing in this world that could make me take yours. I'm sorry."

And, on that clear night, with not one cloud in the sky and the whole of the Milky Way shining down onto them, watching over them in the darkness, Remus knew that as long as he had his friends... As long as he had Sirius, he would be okay.


End file.
